yaminomatsueifandomcom-20200214-history
The Nagasaki File (Part 1)
The Nagasaki File (Part 1) is the first episode of the Yami No Matsuei animated series. It was aired in Japan on October 2, 2000 and in North America on November 4, 2008. It's produced by J.C. Staff. Summary Tsuzuki a shinigami, goes to Nagasaki to investigate the strange deaths that have been cropping up in the city. Each victim seemingly having the same cause of death. A pair of puncture wounds to the neck and all of the blood in their body missing! Along the way, he meets his new partner, Hisoka, a teenage boy is far more different than he expected. As the two investigate a popular singer who recently arrived to the city, they find out that she's not only the culprit behind the murders but that she's a vampire too. The problem is...she's been dead for 2 months. Plot During a moonlit night, a young woman is seen walking the streets of a city. She stops abruptly, only to spot a pale woman standing at the top of the street. The pale woman slowly opens her mouth to reveal a set of fangs as the young woman begins to scream. In the Summon's Section, the Gushoushin debrief the members on the latest victims of a serial killer based in Nagasaki. All of the victims have puncture wounds on their necks and have lost all of their blood. Watari remarks that the means of death seem similar to a vampire and because of that the case falls under a supernatural crime. Tatsumi responds that exactly because of that, and the strange nature surrounding the case, the Summon's Section was given the case at all. Chief Konoe informs Tsuzuki that he wants him to go to Nagasaki to investigate the case, but a lack of response from the man causes him to realize that he isn't in the room. Konoe goes out into the office and searches for Tsuzuki; but finds that he isn't there either, but according to the duty board, the shinigami is out on watch. In the human world, Tsuzuki waits for Wakaba who arrives and hands him a bag full of "Cinnapons." Gleeful, Tsuzuki remarks that he loves the sweet smell of the sweet and thanks, Wakaba, who playfully remarks about Tsuzuki's sweet tooth. Tsuzuki remarks that he always makes certain to have a dessert after 3 meals a day. Checking her watch, Wakaba exclaims that Tsuzuki's long lunch break is already over. Back at the office, Chief Konoe chastises Tsuzuki for his absence during an investigation meeting as he holds up the boxed dessert that Tsuzuki received much to the shinigami's anxiety. He remarks that the dessert looks good as Tsuzuki politely asks for it back. Teasing Tsuzuki the members of the Summon's section began to toss the dessert among themselves in an effort to keep it away from Tsuzuki. The dessert falls into Tatsumi's hand who opens an eye to see Tsuzuki pleading with him. Tatsumi remarks that it isn't nice to tease him, before remarking that everyone in the office should share a piece much to the dismay of Tsuzuki. After dividing up the dessert, Konoe informs Tsuzuki that he wants him to get to Nagasaki right away. Tsuzuki gives a grunt of annoyance that earns him a glare from the older man who warns that he can fire Tsuzuki right away if he doesn't like the idea as he's only an ordinary worker who has held his position for 70 years. Flustered, Tsuzuki responds that he'll go to Nagasaki right away. He asks Konoe what it is that he's supposed to be looking into. Konoe responds that there's an unusual number of souls who are still wandering the mortal world even after they've reached their natural lifespan. Before reminding Tsuzuki that determining the cause of such an event and capturing those lost souls is one of the main duties of the Summons Section. Cutting in, Tatsumi adds that lately, there've been a number of souls who've remained on the register despite the constant checking of the registers that occurs every day. Tatsumi continues that the Hall of Candles has stipulations that require one to pass into the netherworld when they die, but the Ministry of Hades is only capable of accounting for those who have died of mysterious circumstances. The members of the Summoning Section are unaware of any death that involves accidents or murders via third parties until such events are recorded automatically in the register. Pondering, Tsuzuki makes a realization that more people are dying of mysterious circumstances lately, which is corroborated by Konoe who informs Tsuzuki that most of the cases seem to be coming from Nagasaki, which is the district he's in charge of. Tsuzuki affirms that he understands and inquires about his need for a partner. Konoe responds that they've already found one for him and that his partner will meet him when he arrives in Nagasaki, but that he'll send Gushoushin Ani with him in the meantime and fill him in on the details. As Tsuzuki prepares to leave, Konoe gives him 5000￥($50) as a means of getting Tsuzuki to buy him a cake while he's in the city. Tatsumi also gives Tsuzuki a bank book as he leaves, informing the shinigami that he won't be accepting any wasteful expenditures and he wants Tsuzuki to keep his daily meal expenses down to 3000￥($30). As Tsuzuki begins to protest this strict budget that would leave him with no means of ordering a dessert Tatsumi fixes him with a glare and wishes him a safe trip. In the Hall of Candles, Konoe meets with the Count as his butler, Watson, serves them tea. The Count remarks that he hopes the meeting between Tsuzuki and his new partner goes well. To which Konoe agrees. In Nagasaki, Tsuzuki and Gushoushin Ani discuss the nature of the case to which they both agree that the manners in which the victims have died are strange. Gushoushin Ani informs Tsuzuki that because of this, the case is being referred to as the "Vampire case." Tsuzuki makes a remark that the two should get a meal much to Gushoushin Ani's displeasure at Tsuzuki's obsession with food who berates Tsuzuki for the fact that he wished he would take things more seriously. Suddenly, the two hear a man scream and Tsuzuki jumps down from the roof of the cathedral he was on to an alleyway below. As he rushes out of the alleyway he bumps into a pale woman with white hair and red eyes who's wearing a red dress. He asks the woman if she's alright, but is taken aback by the coloration of her eyes as the woman pushes herself away from him and runs off. Tsuzuki soon notices a red stain on the collar of his shirt and wonders if it's lipstick as Gushoushin Ani calls him over to the dead body of a man exhibiting two puncture wounds on his neck covered in blood. Realizing that the woman he bumped into from earlier has to be connected with this recent death, Tsuzuki chases after her as he realizes the red smear on his shirt isn't lipstick, but blood. Tsuzuki rushes into a cathedral to see a man praying at an altar. Approaching the man, he asks if he's seen a woman. The man stands up and turns around as a tear falls from his eye, startling Tsuzuki. The man remarks that the situation is embarrassing to which Tsuzuki tries to comfort him by responding that is isn't. Tsuzuki then asks him if he has seen the woman from earlier come into the cathedral, but is told that no one with her description had entered at all. Excusing himself, Tsuzuki leaves the cathedral as the man continues to stare at his retreating back. As Tsuzuki rushes around in an attempt to find the woman, he suddenly pauses as he feels a gun pressed against his back and a warning "not to move." Tsuzuki tells the person holding him at gunpoint that he may have the wrong person, even as he's ordered to raise his hands and slowly turn around. Complying, he turns around but is shocked to see that the one holding him at gunpoint is a teenager. The teen responds that getting held up by someone like himself just speaks to the carelessness at which Tsuzuki conducts himself. Tsuzuki becomes shocked at his words as they're similar to the thoughts he was mulling over. The teen tells Tsuzuki that just plans to put a bullet straight through his heart as he doesn't mess around with garlic or crucifixes before remarking that Tsuzuki is a vampire. As he's been lurking around in the area and being suspicious. Realizing that there's no means for him to escape or cast any spells as it would pose a threat and a danger to those around him. The teen prepares to pull the trigger but is interrupted by the yell of Gushoushin Ani, who explains to Tsuzuki that the one holding him up is his new partner. At a restaurant, Gushoushin Ani toasts to new acquaintances but lectures Tsuzuki about offering a smile. Tsuzuki introduces himself to the teen, who reveals that his name is Hisoka Kurosaki. Crushing his glass of beer in his hand, Tsuzuki becomes annoyed at Hisoka's begrudging and unpleasant attitude. Gushoushin Ani reveals that Konoe personally selected Hisoka for this case as his spiritual powers are exceptionally strong. Tsuzuki realizes that it's a cause behind why Hisoka had the ability to read his mind; he asks Hisoka about his age, to which the teen reveals that he's sixteen. Surprised at the age at which he died. Tsuzuki prods at the nature of Hisoka's death and asks him if he died in a car accident. Hisoka reveals that he died due to an incurable illness, causing the shinigami to apologize to the teen for inquiring. Hisoka asks Tsuzuki why a person of his caliber, an elite member of the Judgment Bureau, resign himself to being a shinigami. Tsuzuki looks surprised at this question causing Gushoushin Ani to burst out laughing, revealing that Tsuzuki isn't an elite, but rather someone famous for his ability to slack, his wasteful habits and unhealthy eating habits. Hisoka looks surprised about this revelation only for Gushoushin Ani to reveal that all shinigami's work in pairs, but that no one wanted to pair up with Tsuzuki so as a result, Konoe painted Tsuzuki in a flattering light to get Hisoka to work with him. Upset at this trickery, Hisoka refuses to be paired up with Tsuzuki as he considers him an idiot and expresses his desire to leave. Tsuzuki seemingly unconcerned makes an observation about the Chinese food he's eating which prompts Hisoka to become annoyed with him. Still ignoring the concerns of his partner, Tsuzuki eats the last dim sum which causes Hisoka to become upset. As Tsuzuki attempts to eat the last steamed dumpling, Hisoka steals it which causes Tsuzuki to warn him about causing him to hold a grudge over food. The two battle over the last bit of food with Hisoka turning out to be the victor, not before realizing that Tsuzuki covered the food in hot spice. Needing to soothe the burning in his mouth, Hisoka mistakenly picks up Tsuzuki's glass of beer. Which causes him to pass out from the alcohol. Tsuzuki brings Hisoka back to the hotel he's staying in. Tsuzuki observes a sleeping Hisoka and remarks that he can be cute when he's quite. While Gushoushin Ani remarks that it's sad that someone Hisoka's age is a shinigami. Tsuzuki asserts that Hisoka must have his reasons for have wanting to become a shinigami and doing the work they have to do. Suddenly fireworks burst outside causing Tsuzuki to question if a festival is going on. Gushoushin Ani reveals that it's the opening night for the Nagasaki Singing Festival and that it should be being broadcasted on TV. Turning on the TV, to which the reporter announces that they have an interview with popular singer, Maria Wong. Tsuzuki becomes surprised at her appearance as Gushoushin Ani remarks that she's beautiful. Realizing that Maria Wong has the same appearance as the woman he ran into earlier, he asks Gushoushin Ani to look into something for him. The next morning, Tsuzuki teases a hungover Hisoka about his young nature, much to Hisoka's chagrin as he yells at Tsuzuki to shut up and crouches in pain due to his hangover. Tsuzuki buys him a cold drink which causes Hisoka to refer to him by his name for the first time, something that Tsuzuki notes, causing Hisoka to blush. As Tsuzuki walks away, Hisoka calls out to him in order to tell him that he hasn't accepted him as his partner yet. A smiling Tsuzuki remarks that that's fine. At a TV studio, Tsuzuki, Hisoka, and Gushoushin Ani arrive to begin their investigation as the vampire incidents overlap with Maria's arrival to Nagasaki. Surprised at the research that Tsuzuki seemingly did, Hisoka questions when Tsuzuki had the time to connect the dots between the two events. The shinigami cheekily responds that he did so when Hisoka took his bed to sleep off his hangover. Satisfied that Tsuzuki has met his partner, Gushoushin Ani interjects to reveal that's heading back to his job at the library and politely informs Hisoka that he's leaving Tsuzuki's well being in his hands before telling Tsuzuki that he looks forward to his souvenirs. Cloaking themselves, the two head into the TV studio until they arrive at Maria's room. Opening the room, they find it in a state of disarray with several items tossed onto the floor. Suddenly, their attention is drawn away from the room at the sound of Maria's name being called. Her mother appears and questions Hisoka and Tsuzuki as to why they are near her daughter's room. Hisoka begins to shake as Tsuzuki attempts to come up with an excuse and gets vivid flashes of Maria in a warehouse. He runs away from the room as Tsuzuki lies to the mother about wanting to simply get Maria's autograph. Shocked at his partner's sudden behavior, Tsuzuki follows after him as they rush towards Studio No.5. Hisoka explains to Tsuzuki that he was able to sense Maria's location due to the residual traces of spiritual energy in her room. In the studio, Maria slowly approaches a man, who sensing her presence turns around and yells at her that she can't be in the studio, but recognizes that she's Maria. He becomes flustered as Maria embraces him and hesitantly embraces her. Maria's eyes glow red as she opens her mouth to reveal a set of fangs. Tsuzuki yells out to the man to get away from her. The man pushes Maria away as she uses magic to cause an earthquake in the building that causes the man to become knocked out from a falling box. As Tsuzuki yells out her name, a dragon-like beast suddenly appears. Tsuzuki warns Hisoka to stay back as the beast isn't something that a kid can deal with, this causes Hisoka to protest that he isn't a kid. The beast launches itself at Hisoka who gets pushed out of the way by Tsuzuki who places up a protective barrier with his O-fuda magic.The destructive and powerful nature of the magic causes the glass in the building to shatter and fall around the unconscious man, seeing this Tsuzuki orders Hisoka to help him. As Hisoka rushes to the man's aid, the beast catches him in his sights and prepares to attack him. This causes Tsuzuki to summon one of his Shikigami's to his aid, Suzaku, who attacks the beast and destroys it. In Meifu, the pair are surprised to learn that Maria has been dead for two months and that her name is on the register due to her committing suicide. In a hotel room, the dead body of a man is lying across the floor. Two puncture wounds apparent on his neck as the man that Tsuzuki met from earlier in the cathedral, gently touches Maria's cheek while admonishing her for being a good girl and implores her that there's nothing for her to worry about as long as she does what he says. Trivia * Part of "Vampire's Lure" * The pastry Tsuzuki gets in this episode may be a play on the popular confection, Cinnabuns. * While not having a role throughout the rest of the series, Wakaba and Hajime make an appearance during the opening and a few scenes in this episode. * The church shown in this episode where Muraki and Tsuzuki first meet, is based off of the Basilica of the Twenty-Six Holy Martyrs of Japan or the Ōura Church (known in Japanese as 大浦天主堂 ''Ōura Tenshudō). ''The church was built after the end of Japanese government's Seclusion Policy in 1853. It is the oldest known church in Japan and is a national treasure dedicated to the Twenty-Six Martyrs of Japan (日本二十六聖人 Nihon Nijūroku Seijin). A group of Catholics who were executed due to the growing persecution and demonetization of Catholicism in Japan at the time. * This episode is also the first time Suzaku is introduced. Site Navigation Category:Episodes